


Local Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew expresses love in all ways except verbal. Steven's cool with it. Together, they create something beautiful.





	Local Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softilnyckyj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=softilnyckyj).



It starts off slow, in small innocuous gestures. An occasional hand landing against his thigh and squeezing briefly, accompanied with a tender smile as Andrew listened to Steven ramble on about his latest ideas. A subtle hip check when they’re standing next to each other for no other reason than to share a mischievous look.

Steven would be lying if he said that these actions didn’t make him slightly giddy with delight, especially when they’re coming from a normally reserved Andrew. He feeds into it too- resting his head against Andrew’s shoulder whenever he could, interlacing their fingers loosely together when they walked, playfully bumping him off course from time to time and starting a ‘bump war’.

They were probably in their third week of officially dating when Andrew unexpectedly amps it up. “Here, honey.” A small container finds it’s way to Steven’s desk when Steven’s preoccupied with sorting through his plans for another Worth It season. “I got some of those tea eggs you liked along the way here.”

And Steven’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest not only because that’s a frickin 34 minutes drive from their office to Lao Tao Street Food but because of the other thing too. The thing™. “Honey.” He repeats, a slow smile growing on his face.   

“Yeah. Honey.” Steven sees the starts of a similar smile mirrored on Andrew, though it carries a hint of bashfulness. Ugh, how is he this cute? It should be illegal! Then all at once, the smile disappears into an expression of vague concern. “…You don’t like it?”   
  
“What? No no no-!” Steven had scrambled to assure him. “No, I’m okay with it! I love it actually. Uh- You saying it. To me.” The latter was said as pink stained his own cheeks. And they hear Adam groaning in the background with a fond yet exasperated look at the both of them, which only served to darken his blushing. 

Since then, Andrew seemed to have taken his verbal confirmation to heart because it  _escalates_. Over time, Steven earns himself an accolade of endearments bestowed upon him. Honey, Stevie, Sweetheart, Sugar and his personal favourite- “ _Steeeven_ ” said in a higher register and drawn out. Usually accompanied by the comforting warmth of an embrace and weight against his back as Andrew drapes himself against him. _It’s cute, okay???_

Maybe Steven likes to be reminded how much he’s adored from time to time. He’s not the most insecure of men, no. But it’s still nice to be close to his boyfriend. It’s a lovely progression, seeing that Andrew went from leaning away from Steven’s embraces to actively seeking him out. There’s just  _something_ about Andrew being comfortable enough around him to start initiating these affectionate gestures that just fills his insides with the nice kind of butterflies  _okay_.

They still haven’t said their first mutual “I love you”s as a couple just yet. But Steven never has to doubt even for a single moment that his feelings aren’t reciprocated. Andrew made sure of that. Each time their fingers interlace with one another, each time he feels the scratch of stubble against his cheek when he’s given a kiss, each time he is secured in sturdy arms and trapped against Andrew by strong thighs ( _mhm_ ), he knows that there’s room for him in his heart. They don’t really need to place things in words for Steven to be sure.   
  
Not for the lack of trying though. He sees the pensiveness of Andrew’s gazes sometimes when he thinks Steven isn’t paying attention. He feels it in every gentle squeeze of his hand. “Steven.” Andrew’s voice is always quieter and left deliberately light in moments like that. “You know that I- you-”.

Andrew always falters, gesturing between them as he struggles to vocalise words. And Steven knows to rescue him before he bursts a blood vessel or something out of frustration. “Love me? I know, you idiot. I love you too.”   
  
Someday, Andrew may be able to get the words out. It might take days, weeks, months or even years. He may never be able to get it out ever. And Steven’s cool with either. He doesn’t need to hear it to know that what they have between them is true. Beautiful, real and good. So good.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an anon prompt on softilnyckyj 's tumblr page and was inspired to write it out so here we are.
> 
> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
